


Venite Ad Me

by thecreativewritingstudent



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Awkwardness, Bittersweet Ending, But also Cuteness, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy ending? Sort of??, I think I am in love with Sarah Paulson, Magic, Post Season 8, Post-Apocalypse, Shared Bedroom, Smut, This is gonna take long to write, Witches, Yep that what it is, cordelia goode is a bottom, misty day is a top, with a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecreativewritingstudent/pseuds/thecreativewritingstudent
Summary: What I imagine that happens after the season 8 finale with the reunion of Cordelia and Misty. Please read, comment and leave kudos!





	1. I Have Missed You So Much I Can Hardly Breathe

Cordelia found that Mallory girl to be exceptional. She had these vibes of familiarness with both the Coven and Cordelia as well. It was as if she had known Cordelia before, as if she was seeing her as some sort of mother figure but also as a friend, dear to her. Mallory wasn't paying attention to the tour of the house but she was staring at the Supreme as if she was getting familiarised with her existence. As if Mallory doubted that she was alive, that she was real. And that made Cordelia more aware of the fact that the girl was indeed familiar to her. It was so strange.                       

They reached the hall laughing. Why were they laughing? It certainly was the unspoken familiarity, the tension between two friends dear and known to each other surely.                                                                                                                               

And then the door opened. Fog flowed from the entrance of the house to the stairs and the two friends. From that fog came Nan. Cordelia wasn't sure that the figure emerging from the fog was her beloved student and she couldn't control her protectiveness over the new member of the Coven. But when she understood that the creature entering the threshold was Nan, she let out a small whimper of happiness mixed with surprise.

"Hi, bitches", said the girl before removing her hood to reveal her youthful face.

"Nan?" Cordelia's heart was full of joy, it made her think that everything was possible. Nan was there, so sweet and cute, and she was there after all this time. Maybe... No. Some things are possible. Some are not. But then she felt something, like a lightning, like millions of stars exploding simultaneously. She moved her gaze to the fogged doorway.                                                                                                        

Misty appeared out of the blue. She couldn't believe it was her at first. The door closed, the fog disappeared and the swamp witch looked at her with eyes full of emotion.

"Misty?" it was like a prayer. Her name rolled on her tongue like an orgasmic sound, filled with longing and lust; but not the kind of lust that makes someone want to shag someone. The kind of lust that urges someone to the edge of existence, that makes someone believe in god and pushes them to their loved one, not for sex but for love. "How can this be?" Cordelia asked herself out loud and then moved to greet the girls. Her right hand found Nan's cheek whilst her left reached towards her beloved, uniting them all in a hug. "How can this be possible?" she asked again, waiting for no answer.

"Oh Miss Cordelia, I never thought I'd escape my personal hell," said Misty and with that moved to break the hug. Both of them, Cordelia and Misty, knew that they would hold each other again soon so they didn't push the duration of the embrace. They were not alone. "And then this one, she showed up with the Voodoo Demon," the soon-to-be lovers laughed, making Nan laugh as well, "too my hand, and guided me home". What a big word home is. Nan left soon after that to return to the demon much to the Supreme's disbelief. The girl said something about being thankful to Mallory and Cordelia no matter how smart and powerful she was couldn't understand what was all of this about. She was confused.                                                                               

Then when Mallory moved to leave the two reunited friends alone, Cordelia grabbed their hands and introduced them to each other. That interaction didn't last long and secretly Misty was thankful for that. The young witch walked away, leaving the Supreme with her swamp witch. They embraced each other again, their bodies fully in contact, their breasts in touch and their hands wandering in each others' backs. It was pure heaven. "I was ever so lost!" Misty cried and tightened her hands around the older woman, burying her nose in her hair to smell the so known to her smell of Vetiver and Oak. She still wore the same Hermes perfume. "God! I have missed your smell. I have missed you so I can hardly breathe". The younger witch could not stop her tongue from uttering words of lust and devotion to the Supreme and Cordelia didn't seem to have a problem with that.

"I have missed you too, sweetheart. I have missed you too", said Cordelia breaking the hug, moving her fingers to Misty's face, the fingertips caressing the skin near her mouth. They both move closer to one another, their breaths mixing but when Misty closed her eyes moving even closer to kiss the Supreme, Cordelia moved away linking their hands together. "Let me take you to my room. You can take a shower, wear some of my clothes. I will have your new room made as you change. How does that sound?"           

Truth to be told, Misty didn't want to sleep alone. She was afraid. She had been alone with a frog for so long that she internally cried to the thought of being alone. It was childish maybe but she couldn't help it. She had to accept it though.           

They moved to Cordelia's bedroom and they entered, closing the door behind them slowly. It was beautifully decorated with pale and nude colours. Misty couldn’t help but walk around and observe the room. It had certainly changed a lot since she last saw it and Cordelia let her wander around. On her dresser were the Supreme’s perfumes: Coco Mademoiselle by Chanel and Hermes’ Eau de Merveilles. Plenty of scented candles, body and face creams and fairy lights were placed on the dresser as well. Near it were two gorgeous white armchairs and between them was a small table with a pack of Camels on it and a lighter.

“I thought you didn’t smoke”, said Misty observing the cigarettes.

“I normally do not. It’s just that sometimes, when a day is particularly tiring, or when I miss you too much, I have one. Maybe two”, answered the Supreme shyly before continuing, “One of Fiona’s bad habits I suppose”. Misty didn’t say anything she just kept looking around. She was afraid, of course. She thought that Cordelia saw her as a lost soul, trying to find her way into the world. She thought that as her teacher it was her obligation to feel protective of her and that in that protectiveness, the older witch developed some friendship for the girl. Misty knew very well that Cordelia was a person devoted to helping and protecting others. She knew that quite well.                        

The bed was neatly made with fluffy pillows on the duvet and Misty hoped that maybe Cordelia would let her sleep with her in that bed someday. She wanted to jump on it and—her gaze fell on the nightstand. There was a picture of her in a white frame. In that picture, her hair was on a bun and she was cooking something. She had her shawl over her apron and she was looking at the camera with a huge smile on her face. Her blue eyes were shining.                                                                                                

Next to Misty’s picture was, of course, another photo, a worn out photo of a man in his military uniform. She felt suddenly jealous.

“Is he your boyfriend?” she asked a bit too aggressively.

“What? No, no. He is not my boyfriend”.

“Then who is he?” Although Misty had relaxed a bit with Cordelia’s answer, she couldn’t help but ask for more details about the ‘mystery man’.

“He’s… my dad. Um, his is dead”.

“Oh. Oh, God, I am sorry”. And with that, she sat down to the bed and lowered her face to the floor. She stared at Cordelia’s puffy slippers that were ‘somehow under the bed but not exactly under it’, so she didn’t notice that the Supreme came and sat on the bed next to her. She only understood her presence when the older woman moved a delicate hand and rested it on her shoulder.

“Misty, darling. What’s wrong?”

“I am so, so embarrassed. I shouldn’t have asked”.

“I think you should have had. I would be miserable to think that you would keep anything that troubled you inside. I am glad you did. You can tell me anything, you know that. But what’s wrong?”

“I—I got jealous. And it’s weird. He was your father and that’s just—weird, isn’t it? To be jealous of someone’s father for no reason”.

“Why were you jealous?”

“I wouldn’t like to share you, God damn it! And I know that I’ve been gone for so long. But now I am here and— I shouldn’t have listened to you! I should have said no! I should have said to you that I didn’t even want to try to be the Supreme and insist on that but… how could I ever say no to you? I can’t say no to you“, she said before stopping to breathe, making the fireplace light up and the windows open, letting the cold air enter the room. Cordelia had never seen Misty so angry. It was strange for a girl so calm and peaceful to get upset. But the thing was, Misty wasn’t only upset. “I don’t want to share you, Delia”. It was a whisper and Misty hoped that the Supreme didn’t hear her say that, but Cordelia did. And the older witch could sense sadness and regret in her words. She knew that the girl did not want to try the Seven Wonders but it wasn’t until now that she fully understood how much it cost the swamp witch to die. Cordelia wasn’t the only one that lost someone she loved, Misty lost her too. The girl got up to leave but she felt a hand gently grab her.

“Who said that I want to be shared?” uttered Cordelia and Misty moved to sit next to her again. They had to talk. They had all night. 


	2. God Knows I Tried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, folks!!

Cordelia Goode loved her nude-coloured bedroom. It was the one and only place, well apart from the greenhouse that was mostly occupied from the Cajun these days, where she had peace and quiet. She could sit there for hours at night and stare at the ceiling, alone in her thoughts or sit by the fireplace, cigarette in hand, with a good, old, classic novel or a book about plants or witchcraft. That sunny and large room was like her little nest, so full of her stuff and her dreams. She had even bought a small cherry-wood bar for her wine, whisky and gin. Of course, now that she was the Supreme, she did not move to her mother’s room. The thought of Fiona living there, making out with her various lovers and all that was simply revolting. Instead, she repainted the room into a lovely beige and turned it into her office.

But now, something was so different. Misty was back. It hadn’t even been a week since the girl’s return from hell and the feeling of having her back was so surreal, it hurt. The feeling was pure joy and yet something inside her stirred feelings of confusion. She hadn’t stopped thinking of her, nor had she stopped loving her (something she was not even aware of yet) but she couldn’t help but be awkward and somehow distant from Misty. What could she actually say to the Cajun after her so-thought love confession?

As strange as it sounds, that conversation, in that God-blessed night, had left them both with unanswered questions and a sense of sadness lingered around them, covering them like a warm and soft hug. They avoided each other. It was expected, of course. _I don’t want to be shared_? Really? Who did she think she was? Some long-lost love, a lover the younger witch hadn’t had the time to have? That’s what she was, but Mrs Goode did not know that at the time.

Truth to be told, that’s exactly how Misty Day saw the Supreme. For the girl, Delia was the kind of woman she thought she would teach her the carnal pleasures. She did not see herself as a lesbian, even though she was, because of her crush on her sixth-grade friend Marcus, but it was Cordelia’s sensuality and protectiveness over everything she held close to her heart that Misty found exciting and appealing to her. She even used to have wet dreams about Delia, before she descended to hell. She sometimes used to think of the older woman and touch herself, plugging her finger deep inside her, the back of her hand rubbing the erect bundle of nerves rhythmically, in sync with the in-and-out of her fingers in her cunt. Masturbating was extremely rare for the blonde witch because of the Jesus-is-our-savior-and-the-one-and-only-truth environment where she grew up in, not that she didn’t believe in God, she did and having just been back from the dead, she was proud to understand that from now on she would live her life as she wanted to. There was no more fear for her actions and her decisions, no more regrets. She did believe in God, having seen all the things that she did, but now was the time to live freely. That’s what she craved the most. But having lived in a certain way her entire life made any kind of change hard for her.

And the word ‘change’; what a powerful little word! To change means to modify, to alter and recreate. And that word had a major significance and meaning. She had tried to change in the past, sometimes successfully and most of the times not so much.

And now, she had to try even harder to achieve this so wanted change. Hell was not an easy thing to leave behind her. But it wasn’t only that. She had to think of Cordelia now as well. She certainly had no more time to lose. Life is way too short and they had missed each other for way too long. Their relationship, whatever it was, was of great value to both of them. Misty would fix things. She promised that to herself. There were so many things the young witch wanted to say to her loved one. And sometimes she thought she wasn’t even capable of uttering the words she wanted to say. It was as if there was a huge rock stuck on her throat, blocking all the sounds that she tried to make. She was desperate. She couldn’t help but feel helpless and terrified. She did not have the privilege of letting Cordelia move on, without her. Of course, she knew that in the past year that she was gone Cordelia must have somehow forgotten about her (which is definitely not true, at all). The Supreme was a beautiful woman, with soft curves, glorious and deep brown eyes, the kind of brown that resembled the colour of the trees’ branches in September at her Swamp, and magnificent mouth, ready to be kissed at any moment. That’s what she wanted to do. She wanted to grab the older witch and kiss her senseless. She wanted to fuck her senseless as well. She was confident enough to think that she would be good at it based on the extreme amount of pleasure she had been able to provide to herself.

A noise made her turn around, leaving her daydreaming behind her. It was Cordelia.

The Supreme stood there uncomfortably in her beautiful white shirt which was neatly tucked into her tailored pants with a pot of blue hydrangeas in her hands. She let the pot down before bending to pick up the daisies pot that she unintentionally kicked as she was walking in. As she bent Misty couldn’t help but stare at her ass. God, she was wearing a thong!

“Am I interrupting anything?” asked the older witch gently as she looked at the younger one.

“Nah, you are not interruptin’ me, Miss ‘Delia”.

“Misty, darling, you know you can call me Cordelia or Delia, if you’d like, right?”

“I know. It’s just that, nah, leave it”, she said looking down at her mud-covered shoes.

“No, tell me”. And with that Cordelia moved closer to the girl. “Please tell me”.

"It's just that I tried so hard to call you 'Cordelia', in the past. I did! God knows I tried, Miss Cordelia".

"I don't understand". Misty chose not to say anything else to her but to show her what she meant, or to try at least. She thought that words would fail her, they always did. She closed the gap between the shorter woman and herself, hungrily kissing the woman she so adored. The supreme did not return the kiss at first, being very surprised at the sudden contact. They had been avoiding each other for days and now Misty Day was kissing her with all her being. When she understood that the contact between their lips was real she brought her hands up the girl’s cheeks, cupping them softly, while licking the taller blonde’s upper lip, silently asking for permission to unite their tongues. The permission was quickly granted and Cordelia felt like she was flying, her body lying on a soft pink cloud, moving over the sky but at the same time, it was like her whole body was on fire. Her underwear was becoming wetter and wetter, something that wasn’t caused from another person other than her late husband Hank and that was before she had learnt about his infidelity, as the kissing became more passionate. Misty moved her hands to the older woman’s shirt before coming up for air. The Supreme didn’t have the time to enjoy her breathing because the girl was kissing her again, filled with newly found passion. After she undid Delia’s shirt buttons she moved her mouth to the woman’s jawline where she licked happily the sweat that was there. Cordelia moved her hands from the girl’s cheeks to her ass grabbing it with enthusiasm.

“Misty, oh God” she moaned urging the girl, encouraging her. But with the sound of her name, Misty was brought back to reality. She quickly withdrew herself from the Supreme and stepped back.

“Darling, what’s the matter?” asked Cordelia, her voice full of concern. Misty didn’t have anything to say. She just stood there, staring at her loved one. After a moment of absolute silence, Misty stormed out in the rain. Delia watched her from the window as she screamed at the sky. The girl started running towards the forest, leaving a sad Cordelia behind her. The older witch moved towards the plant that she had previously accidentally kicked and touched one of its leaves. The daises quickly came to life, but as for the Supreme, she felt as if she was dying.

She went to her room and lit up a cigarette.


	3. Stellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you find mistakes please let me know!!

The smell of smoke lingered in her clothes and in her hair but this time, she did not mind. Of course the girls, apart of Misty, were not aware of her bad habit. But now with Misty and that incident in the greenhouse, she couldn't care less if they smelled the cigarettes on her. She was not smoking to pretend to be 'cool' or to create an aura of mystery and greatness around her. She was not smoking to seem badass and inspire fear, no. She was smoking because it gave her comfort. She found it soothing and relaxing to sit by the fire in her room and smoke. It felt as natural and needed to her as water, food and air.

 

After her fourth cigarette, she left her room to go to the kitchen. Fortunately, there were no people hanging around there. Everyone was busy with something. She moved to the coffee maker and poured water in it and then coffee and pressed the green button that activated the appliance. She waited a bit before pouring her steamy hot coffee in a big white cup. She moved to the table and sat there a bit, her head resting on her hands as she signed heavily. What was that? she asked herself. What the hell happened at the greenhouse?

 

Misty, her darling sweet girl, had united their mouths and their souls with a most breathtaking kiss. She could still feel her warm hands unbuttoning her shirt and the way that the Acadian had her tongue dancing with the Supreme's. But now there she was, sitting alone, with a pathetic cup of coffee in her hands. She couldn't understand of course why the girl had kissed her. In the past, she hadn't shown to her any signs of sexual interest in her. The touching and the closeness were parts of who Misty was. The girl had absolutely no idea of what 'personal space' meant. Not that Cordelia minded that, she didn't mind it at all, it's just that since the Cajun was interacting the same way with Delia as she was interacting with other people as well, the Supreme could not help but be surprised at the sudden touch of their lips. Deep inside her, she knew that Misty was confused. She could feel it deep in her bones, so she reached the conclusion that this confusion was the reason why Misty had kissed her. She thought that maybe the girl had mistaken the easiness and the comfort of felt being close to Cordelia with love. Yes, that must have been the case, and of course, the lack of sleep that Misty suffered from.

 

It was easier said than lived. That girl had spent so much time in hell. So much time. She was broken and everybody knew that. Zoe had informed Cordelia that they had turned her old office into a bedroom for Misty to sleep in, just as she had told them to. The desk was moved to the side and on it was placed a Crosley Lancaster with new pieces of vinyl of Fleetwood Mac and some Lana del Rey (just because the supreme like her). The had the room painted into a soothing pale yellow, contrasting the white and beige of the other bedrooms, hoping it would both calm and cheer Misty up and they bought a large four poster bed, which they located to the centre of the room. Cordelia thought of hanging some posters on the walls but decided against it. It was Misty’s room after all. She had to decorate it as well.

 

Zoe entered the kitchen with a happy look on her face but seeing the supreme sitting there alone, deep in thoughts, with a mug of coffee, her smile fell.

“Cordelia? Is everything alright?” Asked the girl, her voice filled with concern about the older witch.

“Please find Misty and show her to her new room.” Zoe cheered up again.

“Oh, great!” She moved to go but when she noticed that the Supreme was not following her she turned to her; “Aren’t you coming?”

“No. It’s for the best. And please, Zoe, don’t not tell Mist that the room was my idea”. The girl said nothing and moved to go, again.

 

The supreme quickly teleported to her room, mug of coffee still in hand. As much as she didn’t like using her powers for no reason, she didn’t want to meet the two witches on her way to her room.

 

She sat down at her armchair, in front of the fireplace and with a flick of her hand she lit it up. After a while, just when she was about to light a cigarette, she heard loud noises, cheers and happy screaming sounds. She felt Misty’s magic fill the house and she smiled.

 

Misty was a witch. And Cordelia’s duty as the supreme was to keep her happy and safe and that’s what she was planning to do. Her feelings for her only made that duty more important. No matter how Misty felt, she would keep her safe. Always. She promised herself that.

 

She grabbed the pack again, took out the eight remaining cigarettes and placed seven of them neatly on the small table next to her. She threw the packet on the fire and lit the cigarette up.

 

 

She must have fallen asleep on the armchair because when she woke up her back and neck hurt like crazy. She opened her eyes after moving a delicate hand to the back of her neck to rub the pain out and glanced at stormy blue eyes staring at her. The girl scared her with her presence but she didn’t let it show.

“You are staring at me”. She said as she got up to go to the bathroom to splash her face with water.

“You reek of cigarettes”. Said the girl, her voice with no emotion at all. It was a statement. Cordelia got angry. How dare she say that to her after what happened? She left the bathroom in a hurry, now washing her face was the last thing she had in mind. She moved close to the Cajun, her heels making her stare her right in the eyes. She got so close to the younger witch that she could smell her breath.

“And you, dear..” she used the term of endearment ironically but not unkindly, “reek of booze. Never thought you liked it”. She walked past her and reached her drawer. She knew just how to make the girl angry. And she was going to. It wasn’t right, she knew that, but she just needed to her. She got rid of her clothes and threw them on the chair carelessly. Misty knew Cordelia quite well. Maybe not the new I-am-the-Supreme Cordelia, but she definitely knew the old one, the one she fell in love with but couldn’t admit that she did. That Cordelia never threw her clothes, or any other of her things around carelessly.

 

Now the supreme was facing the Cajun, only in her underwear. But the girl seemed unaffected by the sight, much to Cordelia’s disappointment. The girl pointed to the clock on the Supreme’s bedside table. It was 3:32 in the morning.

 

“I can’t sleep alone. When I close my eyes all I can see is a dead frog and all I can smell is the stink of rotting skin”. The Cajun lowered her face to the floor, before continuing; “can I sleep with you?” Cordelia couldn’t help but feel her anger disappear and moved to hug the taller woman.

“Of course Misty. You don’t have to ask!” She felt the Cajun tense and then relax into her embrace. And then she felt cold hands touch the skin on her lower back, hugging her back. She was almost fuckingnaked! What the fuck was she thinking?

“Lay down, dear” the term was now back to its formal meaning, “I’ll be right back” she said after breaking the hug, moving to her dresser again to take out her white, silk, nightgown and transported to the bathroom. She took off her bra and put on the nightie before walking into the room to find the girl laying on her bed, under her covers. She laid on it as well, placing the duvet neatly over herself and she felt Misty move so that she could rest her head over Cordelia’s chest. She could hear her heart beating. She knew she was real.

 

Just before they both fell asleep Misty said to Cordelia, “Thank you, Delia”.

“For what?”

“For the room”.

“It wasn’t me”, lied the Supreme

“I think we both knew it was ya, Delia. Thank you. You are stellar”.

Cordelia laughed a bit. “You’re welcome, Misty”.

And with that, Misty hugged the older witch tighter and fell asleep. She could fell herself finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Penny For Your Thoughts?


	4. What The Actuall Hell?

Misty got up extremely early the following morning. Even though she had a dreamless sleep, she couldn't help but get up early. She left the bed quietly, not waking up the beautiful woman that was next to her, moments ago. She stretched out without making a sound, taking a minute to stare at the sleeping Supreme. She was breathtakingly beautiful and she looked so calm and peaceful in her sleep. Misty could hear a light, almost inaudible, snoring and she couldn't help but smile at the sound. She moved to place a small kiss on Cordelia's forehead, but then it hit her. She was standing near the Supreme, wearing only a big old Fleetwood Mac t-shirt and some boy shorts. She couldn't fucking kiss the supreme! And how the hell was she going to leave Cordelia's room dressed like that? She couldn't possibly borrow clothes from Cordelia. She was shorter and slimmer than her. She could teleport to her room but she hadn't mastered teleportation and using her powers after her time in hell was not something she was ready to do. 

She slowly opened the door at peaked at the hallway. There was nobody there, all of the witches were most likely asleep at this hour. Misty stepped out quietly closing the door behind her. She stepped into her new room to change. She removed her t-shirt, letting it fall to the fall, not bothering to pick it up. She changed into a red flowy dress and applied some eyeliner. Her mind wandered to the sound asleep Supreme, the way her nightgown hugged her figure perfectly, the way her skin felt under her fingertips, the way she snored quietly... Misty shook her head. She had to talk to someone. She needed advise desperately. She had to talk to someone. Anyone. 

She left her room to go and wake up Zoe.

The Cajun did not bother to be quiet now. It was the last thing she had in mind. She almost ran to her friend's room and opened the door. She did not bother to close it. When she reached Zoe, she knelt next to the bed and moved a ringed hand to shake the girl a bit to wake her up. Zoe stirred and jumped awake, startled. She looked at the Cajun and felt her insides melt with sisterly love. Misty looked troubled and afraid, even though she had no dark circles under her eyes like she used to have the previous days.

"Oh my god, Misty! Is there anything the matter?" she asked concerned.

"I need help, advise".

"It's about Cordelia, right?"

"What? How do ya know? Are you clairvoyant now? " 

"Oh, no. I am a good judge of character, I guess. Tell me", said the younger witch.

"I feel weird near her. Like- like I wanna reach out and tou-touch her".

"You really love her, don't you?"

"How- Are you sure you are not clairvoyant?" asked Misty, clearly startled. Love was never something she thought of. Even with Cordelia, her feeling where always suppressed. She couldn't be feeling love. She shouldn't be feeling love. Yet she was. She had fallen in love with Cordelia from day one. Unfortunately, she had to descend to hell to understand her feelings.

"I do. I do love her. I fell in love with her the moment she took my hand and gave me a home."

"Then what are you doing here? Go, wake her up, tell her how you feel".

"I can't do that! Telling someone you love them means leaving yourself out in the open! I can't possibly tell 'er how I feel!"

"Well, if you are waiting for her to say that she might be in love with you, that's not gonna happen".

"We have no idea if she loves me or not".

"Even if we did, and I am not saying that she loves you and I am not saying that she doesn't, there's one thing I know for sure. She wouldn't say a thing. Cordelia is not in a position to be vulnerable. At least not now. She had always been vulnerable, with Fiona's indifference and disapproval, with Hank's betrayal. Do you know how many time I have seen her break down? How many time I heard her cry, alone in her room, with no one to comfort her?"

"And why didn't ya go to comfort 'er?" asked Misty, a little surprised at the things revealed to her.

"Because I am not the one she needs, Misty. You are. I don't know how she feels about you. I don't know if what she needs from you is friendship, I don't know if it is love. But she does need you. Be there for her. Don't push her away. Be there for her".

"It's scary, Zoe! I'm no maself any more. I need time to heal!" she said, a bit embarrassed for being selfish.

"You need to heal and you will. But I don't know if she can heal".

"Heal? From what?"

"From losing you. From losing herself. When she rose as the Supreme she couldn' help but blame herself for your death, for not knowing that she was powerful enough to be the Supreme. It really broke her. She did smile though when she saw a witch have her powers developed or flourished, but the smile I saw when you came back, it was unlike everything I had ever seen. Being the Supreme gave her the power, the control she was so desperately seeking. But she has to be herself, every once in a while, abandon control and be free. Go to her. Be by her side. She needs you". Misty was openly crying now. Her make-up was all smudged now and her hands were shaking. 

"Thank Ya! Thank ya, so much Zoe." she hugged the younger witch, squeezing her friend. "I'll go find her now!"

 

* * *

 

 

Of course when Cordelia woke up, Misty was nowhere to be found. The girl's side of the bed was cold, though she could faintly smell a hint of earth and lavender on the pillow next to her. Oh, how she wanted to wake up to that smell every morning. She got up and neared the window, opening the window wide open to let the fresh morning air melt the scent of sleep away from the room.

She moved to her mirror when suddenly the door opened. It was not Misty, it was Mallory. 

"I need to talk to you, Miss Cordelia. I need to talk to you, now!"

 

* * *

 

 

Misty was walking happily towards Cordelia's room when she heard the Supreme scream. She stopped dead in her tracks. It took her a moment to come back to her senses and run towards the room. Before she could even get near the room, a heavily-breathing Cordelia opened the door, exiting her room just in her nightgown, followed by a dishevelled, also heavily-breathing Mallory.

"What the actual hell?" said Misty. They stared at each other. Cordelia moved towards the Cajun, clearly wanting to say something to her but the girl quickly transmuted to the greenhouse. She sat down at the chair in front of Delia's desk and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeell?


	5. There Isn't Enough Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but life happens folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how I am gonna continue this fic, guys. I am trying though....

Misty was completely and utterly devastated. She had suddenly lost all faith in people and in life in general. The only thing (well, the one person really) that kept her sane after her return from hell was Cordelia. And now, there she was. Hair tousled, flushed cheeks and bright eyes. She wasn't exactly experienced but she was well aware of what people in love did in bed at night. And she was fairly certain that Cordelia and Mallory were doing _it_ while she was so vulnerablely opening up to Zoe about her feelings. She loved the Supreme. She was quite sure that she did. She had accepted that it was her sin (or so she was convinced by the elders in her church) and for her love towards Cordelia she was ready to burn in hell again, for fucking eternity. Too bad the older witch didn't love her back. 

The greenhouse was very, very quiet. She had no interest in listening to any Fleetwood Mac and she was not interested in murmuring any of their songs. She was miserable. She could transmute to her cabin at the swamp. She most definitely could. And probably it would be the right thing to do, given the circumstances her in the Academy. You see, when Nan brought her home, she didn't bring her back to Robichaux's and she didn't bring her back to her shack at the swamps. No. She brought her back to Cordelia. You can make a person your home. Your tribe. And the girls in the Academy that her dear Cordelia so adored are not her people. They aren't her tribe. Cordelia is. Apparently, though, Delia's tribe is not Misty. Why would she be? She was just a swamp rat, a filthy girl with no education whatsoever. 

So she did that. She transmuted back to the place she once called home. All of her things were back at Robichaux's, of course, but she could easily sneak out at night and pick them up. At least some of them. She thought about going away as well but where would she go? She grew up in Louisiana. She knew no other place. Maybe she could find a job, rent some cheap but crappy apartment and start anew. It was a drastic measure. A radical one, but desperate times call desperate measures.

Her shack was different. Very different. The last time she had been there was when a witch hunter was so hopelessly trying to kill her. The air in the room was fresh like the shack had been recently cleaned up, and the bed was different and made. A fixed Stevie was placed neatly on the bedside table and there were fresh flowers everywhere. She moved towards a small pot of daisies near the door and placed her hand roughly in the soil. Weird. It was almost wet like it had been watered recently. "Delia", she murmured softly and a smile spread on her face. She was angry at her moments ago and she was sad but now she felt utterly happy. 

"I am here, love", said Cordelia. Misty turned around a took in the side of the woman she so adored. She was still dressed in her nightgown and she was smiling and she looked relaxed somehow. Must have been because of the morning sex, thought the Cajun.

"What are ya doin' here?" she asked softly, "How did ya find me?"

"I used my divination skill. And it wasn't hard. I knew where you would be. I need to talk to you. It's... important". Misty took a seat at the bed and Cordelia moved to sit next to the swamp queen.

"If it's 'bout ya and Mallory, I want ya to know that ya don't have to explain anythin' ta me, ma chérie," she said with her eyes filled with sadness. She wasn't angry anymore and that surprised her. But since she loved the Supreme she had to come to terms with the fact that she had probably moved on, not from her since there was nothing going on between them but from Hank, the man she was once married to.

"It is about me and Mallory. And of course, I have explaining to do. She came to my room this morning," here it comes, thought Misty and she closed her eyes since she was sure that she was about to cry, "She showed me a memory of hers". With that, the Cajun visibly relaxed and signalled the Supreme to continue. "She has mastered the 'Tempus Infinitum' spell. She travelled through time into this year. She normally came to the Academy years from now. There was this boy, Michael, he was the Antichrist. And he destroyed the world. At that time, four years from now, she was the new rising Supreme. That boy, who Mallory killed, murdered and erased all of our sisters' souls and Mallory claims that he had tried to prove to us that he was the Supreme to wipe us out easily. He brought you back. He did the one thing I could not do. So, Mallory used the 'Tempus Infinitum' spell to go back in time and kill him while he was still powerless. She closed a deal with the demons of the underworld and that's why you are back now". Cordelia was crying now and Misty was staring at her dumbfounded. 

"What are ya talkin' 'bout, Delia?"

"She is the next Supreme. Apparently, she had trouble sleeping. Nightmares and she had to tell me all about it. I didn't believe her, of course, but then she showed me and everything became clearer. And when I saw you while using the sight, when I saw you, when I saw that he brought you back... it seems to me that not even the Apocalypse can tear us apart. Certainly not hell," she let out a small giggle and moved her body towards her to embrace the young witch. 

To Misty, everything seemed so surreal but she knew that Cordelia was telling truth. So she hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go. She was happy. Cordelia was not having an affair this Mallory girl. But if Mallory was the new Supreme, then Cordelia was fading. How could she be fading? She had just risen as the Supreme. Was she going to lose her? Cordelia broke the embrace and looked up the girl.

"There is something else. Mallory had a vision, I think. Or maybe it was a dream. The is another boy, one that hasn't been born yet. He will be the new Antichrist. We have to stop him".

"No!" said the Cajun. "I am not losin' ya".

"You will not lose me, darling. At least not yet. I know that I will begin to fade, probably very soon. But I am still here. And there is nothing we can do about it, but live in the moment. For now, I am here".

"There isn't enough time, Delia!" There wasn't. There wasn't enough time for them to start a romance, to marry and start a family. There wasn't enough time to grow old together. There was not enough time to do everything the swamp witch had dreamed of doing with Cordelia by her side.

"Never would have been, my love". So misty was only left with the one thing she could do. Kiss her. And she did.

The kiss was passionate but slow, not like the one they shared in the greenhouse. And the girl could feel that the Supreme was not surprised now by the kiss. It was like she was expecting it. Their mouths moved in sync and it was pure bliss. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't forced. It was everything it needed to be. Soft sounds were escaping the older witch's mouth and the Cajun felt like she had teleported to heaven. For this was her heaven, Cordelia, whose hands were gently playing with Misty's hair. Cordelia, whose noises made her weak in her knees and Misty knew that she would fall down if she wasn't sitting on her bed.

Cordelia's fingers left her hair and moved to the straps of the girl's dress, silently asking for permission to move them down. Misty broke the kiss to stare at her loved one's eyes and she sweetly nodded, allowing the woman in front of her to remove the dress. 

The Supreme slid the straps of the red dress down the swamp queen's arms, making the cloth pool around the Cajun's hips. And the girl did the same with Cordelia's nightgown. Their chests were bear and they moved delicate hands to explore each others' breasts at the same time. They laughed a bit at their awkwardness but they resumed their kiss while their hands were still playing with each others' nipples. When they came up for air the rested their foreheads together and they smiled.

"Do ya have any idea of how long I wanted to touch ya like this? I can't help but fall in love with ya, Delia".

"Oh, my dearest Misty," answered the Supreme, "I love you. I love you so much it hurts!" and with that, they resumed their kiss, more passionately this time. And the Cajun girl moved to lay Cordelia on her bed. She would make one of her dreams come true. She would make Cordelia hers. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...?


	6. I am Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Story Has Reached Its End! It Was An Amazing Journey! Thank You All For Keeping Up With My Tardiness And My Thoughts! Happy Reading!!

It was going to be a magical night. Misty was going to make sure of it. _She was_ sure of it, since Cordelia, in all of her glory, was laying spread out on her bed. The pale moonlight found a crack between the walls of her shack and fell on the Supreme's face, lighting up her face, and most importantly her eyes and freckles. She was magnificent. "Ya're so beautiful", said Misty, her eyes clouded with lust. Clouded with love. The older witch said nothing, she just let out a moan, since the girl she loved had her mouth wrapped around her left nipple, sucking it like it was the only thing she needed to survive; since she had her fingers wrapped around the right. Cordelia's hands were lost in the Cajun's curls, silently asking her not to tease her. 

Truth to be told, neither Cordelia nor Misty wanted their first time to be rushed. They wanted to take their sweet time but it seemed impossible to the older witch to be patient. She wanted the Cajun and she wanted her now. 

“My love, my darling, please. We have time to go slow later. I want you now. I need you”. Said a flashed Cordelia. And all Misty wanted to do was slow down even more and have Cordelia in the verge of tears because of her need for the Cajun. But the thing is that without much teasing, the Supreme was already extremely needy. They both were and the Cajun quickly understood that after so much missed time, their bodies, and most importantly, their souls were searching for each other. Begging to become one. 

Misty moved up Cordelia's chest and settled her lips onto the Supreme's neck, biting softly and licking and sucking on random spots, creating small lovebites. Cordelia was restless under her and she was silently begging her to touch her down there. The younger witch settled again on the older witch's her chest and bit down one of the nipples while she was trying desperately to remove Cordelia's panties. The Supreme, happily, arched her hips a bit, to help her lover remove her undergarment. When the underwear was finally removed the younger witch licked her path down the Supreme's core. 

God, Misty thought, she is dripping.

She darted her tongue out to tease Cordelia's entrance. She lapped a bit, circling the area with the tip of her wet muscle. Cordelia was restless, breathing heavily and one hand moved to the Cajun's wild curls while the other moved to cover her eyes. The poor creature... she was embarrassed. Misty noticed that the Supreme had gone silent and moved her head up a bit to look at her eyes. 

"Delia," muttered a dishevelled Misty, "don't cover up yar beautiful face, look at me." The Supreme moved her hand off of her eyes and glanced down at her loved one. "That's it, chere. There ya are". Misty resumed her sweet torture and Cordelia had to try really hard not to put her hand back where it was seconds ago, to shelter her from embarrassment. During her marriage with Hank, there were very few moments where she could freely express her sensual nature. Now, so long after his death, she still couldn't embrace her sensuality. 

She had once fooled around with a female college student when she was studying Biology at Harvard. It was a drunken night and after all those years she hardly had any memory of it. But she does remember that she had told Hank. His reaction was not resentment or disgust, as she had expected then. He was ecstatic. He had viewed his wife as if she was one of those porn stars that all they wanted to do was to have sex. That's how he would treat her from then on. Was Misty going to treat her the same way?

"Hey, don't zone out on me, love."

"Yeah, sorry," said Cordelia.

"Are ya alright?" asked the Cajun, her face filled with concern.

"What are we, Mist?"

"What?"

"What are we? What am I to you?" she asked. Nervousness was kicking in and she desperately wanted to move away from the blonde but a higher power, stronger than her own, forced her to stay put.

"You are the woman that I love", answered Misty, her eyes tearing up. Was she mistaken? Cordelia loved her, didn't she?

"Thank God!" muttered Cordelia before grabbing the girl by the hair, forcing their mouths together. "I am yours," she whispered against the girl's lips. The Cajun moved down her loved one's torso again, licking and bitting on Cordelia's freckled skin. When she reached her core, she didn't tease. She enveloped the Supreme's clit around her lips and sucked lightly. She then altered her moves. She sucked, nippled and circled the bundle of nerves repeatedly. Cordelia was only focusing on her upcoming orgasm now. She was a moaning mess. She let her guard down and embraced the sensations caused by Misty.

"I need you... I- I need you inside me... please!" said Cordelia, her face flushed with lust and love. Misty lined up two fingers and as her rhythm got faster she thrust them in, curling them upwards. She found the rough spot on Cordelia's upper wall and she started massaging it with precision. She was surely talented.

Cordelia felt lightheaded and within seconds she felt her walls clench around the girl's fingers. Misty started massaging faster, not going in and out, and her tongue got almost violent with the Supreme's clit. The older witch arched her back and let out a silent scream. The door and the windows opened, causing them both to shiver under the cool air. "Yeah, right there!" directed the older witch and Misty didn't stop her movements. She did moan around Cordelia's clit though, which elicited a loud moan from the Supreme. 

Pure ecstasy. That's what Cordelia was feeling when a wave of warm pleasure shook her body, causing the bed to leave the ground. They were levitating.

When Cordelia came down from her high, the power she had upon the bed faded and the piece of furniture touched the floor with a loud bang. Misty pushed the Supreme's legs apart since they were sandwiching her head and moved to lay next to her love, licking around her mouth to collect Delia's juices and cleaning her chin with the back of her hand before doing so.

"I am yours," said Cordelia again, "for as long as you will have me". Too bad they couldn't promise each other forever. 

After a bit, Cordelia moved over and attacked the girl's lips. Misty was staring at her in awe.

"It's your turn now, love", winked Cordelia before moving down to suck at the Cajun's neck.

 

They did not have forever, but at least they had tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank youu again, guys! Don't forget to comment to keep me going (with other fics tho! I think I might rewrite another fic I have written and move it to this fandom! Thank you again! Peace and Love, Ant.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? What do you think?


End file.
